Snowed In
by darrenchris6
Summary: Blaine and Rachel spend Christmas with the Hudmels. The adults leave, and the teens get snowed in. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Since Christmas is, like, my FAVORITE holiday **_**ever**_**, I am going to write a Christmas story! Hopefully it's as good as "We Need To Talk."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...not even Christmas :(**

Ever since Blaine had come out to his dad, Blaine had never really had the best Christmases. Christmas was usually a time that brought families together, and while it did bring all of the Andersons to Blaine's house, it was no longer fun for Blaine. Because now Blaine's dad would invite friends from work, asking them to bring their daughters with them, giving Blaine a wide selection.

But this Christmas was going to be fantastic. Kurt had asked if he would like to spend it with him and his family, and Blaine had happily accepted. He was even going to be spending the night from Christmas Eve to New Year's. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Blaine had finally won his dad over.

Now, Blaine was standing on the Hudmel's front porch, overnight bag slung over his shoulder. He knocked.

Not a minute later, Kurt swung the door open. A beautiful smile broke over his perfect lips the moment he saw Blaine.

"Blaine! You're here!" he cried, throwing himself into Blaine's arms.

Blaine laughed happily, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling his warm body tight against his own.

"So is Rachel here?" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled away.

Kurt gave him a quick kiss before answering. "Well, Finn invited her, but she said she'd come the day after Christmas. Since, you know, she's Jewish and doesn't actually celebrate Christmas."

Blaine laughed again as he followed Kurt into the house. Their hands were laced between them. This was already turning out to be a wonderful Christmas.

"Blaine!" Carole pulled him into a hug the moment he stepped into the living room. Blaine was surprised when Burt did the same thing after Carole let him go.

"Thanks so much for having me stay," Blaine said, retaking Kurt's hand.

"No problem, Blaine," Burt said, smiling at him. "You and Kurt can go upstairs and get settled. Dinner will be ready in a half hour."

"Okay, thanks, Dad!" Kurt called, already pulling Blaine towards the stairs. Blaine smiled his thanks as he allowed Kurt to lead him.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt shut the door behind them. He cocked an eyebrow, and Kurt grinned at him.

"My dad agreed to you sleeping in my bed, so I'm sure he'll have no objections to having the door closed," Kurt said, walking towards Blaine.

Blaine dropped his bag at the end of Kurt's bed and pulled Kurt into his arms. He felt a big smile turn up the corners of his lips as he thought about the fact he was _allowed to sleep in Kurt's bed_. He would be able to fall asleep with Kurt in his arms and wake up in Kurt's arms. They had had sex since their first time, but nothing had to happen during vacation. His parents, Finn, and Rachel _would _be in the house, after all.

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, pressing his face against Blaine's neck. His lips moved against the skin there as he talked, causing Blaine to shiver.

"I'm so glad you get to stay with me," he whispered. "You're all mine for ten whole days."

Blaine's smile grew, and he buried his face in Kurt's silky hair, sighing contentedly. He sucked in a breath as Kurt started pressing feather-light kisses on his neck. Kurt slowly kissed up and along his jaw, stopping at Blaine's chin.

"I love you," he murmured before pressing their lips together.

The kiss was slow and lazy. They had an entire week and a half to hug, kiss, cuddle, and whatever else they wanted to do. They broke apart to crawl onto the bed. The moment Blaine laid back against the pillows, Kurt curled into his side, laying his head on Blaine's chest.

"I love you, too," Blaine said, lacing their hands together and using his free hand to run Kurt's hair through his fingers.

"Blaine, my hair's going to be ruined for Christmas Eve dinner," Kurt complained, but made no move to remove Blaine's hand.

Blaine chuckled, dropping his hand to trace patterns on Kurt's back. Kurt hummed, snuggling closer. Blaine dropped his head to press a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, but Kurt's hair smelled too good to move back from.

They spent the time talking about unimportant things, just enjoying the feeling of being together.

When a half hour had passed, Finn knocked on Kurt's door.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready."

"M'kay, thanks, Finn," Kurt mumbled.

Finn left, leaving the door open. Kurt pulled away from Blaine and sat up. Blaine whined at the loss of contact.

"No, come back," he said.

Kurt laughed and smiled fondly down at him. "We have to go eat, Blainers."

Blaine's heart warmed, just like it did every time Kurt used that nickname. He followed Kurt off of the bed and down the stairs. The table was set beautifully, and Blaine's mouth watered the moment he set eyes on the ham in the center.

"Carole, this looks delicious," Blaine said as he sat in the chair Kurt pulled out for him. Kurt kissed his ear before sitting down next to him.

Carole beamed at him. "Thank you, Blaine!"

Blaine couldn't help but grin as everyone broke into happy chatter while they served themselves. Blaine blushed as Kurt took his plate and served him before serving himself.

"I could've done that myself," he whispered to the taller boy.

Kurt pressed a swift kiss to Blaine's lips. "I know. I _wanted _to do it."

Blaine ducked his head to hide a smile. Kurt started up a conversation with Finn, and Blaine chose that moment to look at Kurt. As always, his boyfriend was beautiful. His dark hair was still styled, only slightly mussed from Blaine's fingers. His glasz eyes sparkled as he laughed at something Finn said. Right now they were more green, as they usually when he was happy about something.

Suddenly, Kurt's hand was in his, lacing their fingers together. Blaine smiled down at them, meeting Kurt's eyes when he looked back up.

"Don't think I didn't notice you looking at me," he said, smirking. But Blaine could see the slight blush to his cheeks.

Blaine kissed their knuckles. "Just admiring the view."

Kurt's blush darkened as he turned back to his food. Grinning, Blaine turned to Burt and Carole, joining in on their conversation.

Christmas Eve was already turning out wonderfully.

…

After dinner was over, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn did the dishes and cleaned the table before joining Carole and Burt in the living room. Burt had started a fire, so Kurt and Blaine curled up together in front of it as Finn took the couch.

"I wish Rachel was here," Finn said, looking enviously at Kurt and Blaine.

"She'll be here day after tomorrow, Finn. Just be patient," Kurt said, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, you've got Blaine here _now_," Finn mumbled.

"C'mon, Finn, lighten up," Burt said, leaning over to shake Finn's shoulder.

Finn cracked a smile. "Yeah, whatever."

"You're so moody," Carole teased.

Blaine had to smile again at the genuine warmth of the Hudmel home. All four members laughed and joked and talked and cared for each other. Blaine was glad he could be a part of this, if only for a short while. He felt Kurt's arm wrap around his waist, and he returned the favor by slipping his arm around Kurt's shoulder and drawing him closer into his side.

Around eleven forty five, Kurt started yawning. Blaine noticed his eyes were drooping, and he smiled fondly down at him.

"C'mon, Kurtie," he whispered in his ear. "Let's get you up to bed."

To give Kurt some credit, he did _try_ to stand up, but he was way too tired. He was so adorable when he was tired. Grinning, Blaine got up on his knees, wrapped one arm under Kurt's knees and one around his waist, and stood up. Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine's neck and let his head roll into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Good night everyone," Blaine said, laughing slightly.

The three said good night, Burt and Carole grinning.

Kurt was surprisingly light, so it wasn't hard carrying him upstairs. He kicked Kurt's bedroom door shut behind him before sitting down on the edge of Kurt's bed, Kurt in his lap. Blaine pulled down the covers and laid Kurt down. He laughed as Kurt immediately pulled him down next to him. Blaine spooned him and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Good night, Kurt," he whispered.

"Mmm, night. Love you, Blainers."

Blaine smiled. "I love you, too."

**Okay, so halfway through this story, this turned into another chapter fic. So there shall be more!**

**Review! (Please)**


	2. Christmas Day

**Yay! Thank you to everyone who favorite and alerted this story! I'm glad you all like it. And thank you to those who reviewed! I love them so much!**

**Onward!**

Blaine woke up Christmas morning but kept his eyes shut. He was still pressed against Kurt's back, their hands laced in front of Kurt's stomach. Blaine nuzzled his face into the back of Kurt's head, sighing happily.

Kurt giggled. "Good morning," he said, turning in Blaine's arm. He rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss. "Merry Christmas, Blainers."

Blaine grinned. "Merry Christmas. You seem especially fond of that nickname lately."

Kurt pressed even closer to Blaine, if that was even possible. "Well, I know how much you love it."

Blaine's smile grew. He leaned down to give Kurt a kiss, but he pulled away.

"Blaine, I haven't brushed my teeth yet," he whined. "I'm all gross."

"Impossible," Blaine murmured, flipping them so he was on top of Kurt, leaving the boy with nowhere to escape.

Kurt smirked up at him and sucked in his lips. Grinning wolfishly, Blaine bent his head and pressed his lips to that sweet spot between Kurt's neck and shoulder. He bit the skin and sucked, earning himself a moan from Kurt. Before Kurt had time to react, Blaine moved his lips so they were attached to Kurt's. He felt Kurt smile, but he didn't push Blaine away. Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth as the older boy ran his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip, and he granted him entrance. Both boys were breathless when Blaine pulled away.

"Was that my Christmas present?" Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed, flipping them so Kurt was on top of him. He played with the hem of Kurt's shirt, tracing patterns on the skin of Kurt's back and making Kurt shiver.

"No, but I guess it could be a hint to what your present really is."

Kurt lifted his head, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh? There's only one direction a kiss can lead, Blaine."

Blaine laughed again, pulling Kurt tighter against him. "You're so silly."

Kurt hummed. They were both quiet for a few minutes before Kurt said, "We should probably get dressed and go downstairs."

Blaine pouted. "But you're warm."

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry, there'll be more cuddles later."

With that promise, Blaine allowed Kurt to pull them out of bed. They were still dressed in the same clothes they had worn the night before, and Kurt peered down at himself in disgust.

"My clothes are wrinkled and I forgot my skin care routine last night. Ugh."

Blaine pulled Kurt against him in a quick hug. "You're still beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt beamed up at him. "C'mon, let's go shower."

Blaine grinned as Kurt pulled them into Kurt's en suite bathroom. They took a quick shower together (nothing happened) and got dressed. After they brushed their teeth, Blaine lay on Kurt's bed and watched as his boyfriend completed a fast version of his skin care routine.

"Ready!" Kurt said. Blaine took Kurt's hand, and the two of them bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Carole was finishing up a complete breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, and French toast.

"Good morning boys!" Carole said cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," they chorused.

"Burt and Finn are already in the living room. Go join them; all I have to do is finish setting the table."

"I'll help, Carole," Kurt said, rushing to grab a plate of food. He looked at Blaine as he passed him to walk into the dining room. "You go, Blaine."

"Okay," Blaine said. Burt and Finn were watching _It's A Wonderful Life_ when Blaine joined them.

"Merry Christmas," he said, sitting down next to Finn on the couch. There were now presents under the Christmas tree and cards on the branches. He was surprised to see three cards addressed to him.

"Merry Christmas!" Finn nearly sang.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Finn, it may be Christmas, but you are creepily cheerful right now."

Finn grinned. "Rachel might come today instead of tomorrow!"

Blaine nodded, understanding now. "Ah."

A few minutes later, Kurt called them all into the dining room. This time, Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out for him before taking his own seat. Finn went for the bacon straight away, forking large amounts onto his plate.

Kurt glared at him. "Leave some for the rest of us, Finn."

"Like _you're _going to eat bacon," Finn said, but moved on to the sausage.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He smiled at Blaine before helping himself to the French toast. Blaine took a little bit of everything and joined in on the happy chatter. Finally, everyone finished eating, and the plates were cleared away.

"Present time!" Finn yelled, practically running into the living room.

Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's, and the pair followed Finn at a normal pace, Carole and Burt right behind them. Finn was already sitting at the bottom of the tree, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Blaine laughed. "You're such a kid, Finn."

Kurt bumped his shoulder with his own. "Oh, like you're not?"

Blaine kissed his cheek. "Quiet, you."

"Alright, Finn, hand out the presents," Burt said, sitting with Carole on the couch.

"Yes!" Finn said, punching the air. He grabbed the first box. "Burt!"

Burt reached over and took the gift from Finn. He looked at the tag. "It's from you, Finn." He tore off the paper and opened the box, revealing a new baseball cap. "Thanks, buddy."

Finn ruffled through the boxes before pulling out another box, this one flat. "Blaine!" He handed it to Blaine, but didn't let go when Blaine grabbed it. "Dude, I just want you to know-if you ever wear it to school, me and the guys have your back."

"Um…thanks, Finn," Blaine said, taking the box. He opened his gift, blushing when he saw what it was. He pulled out a white T-shirt with the words 'LIKES KURT' on it. "Aww, thanks, Finn."

Kurt was grinning. "We can wear our shirts together!"

"That'd be awesome!" Finn said, next gift already in hand. "Here you go Mom!"

Carole gasped when she opened her present. "Finn, these are beautiful, thank you!" She was holding up a pair of dangle earrings with a heart at each end.

"Kurt's turn!" Finn said, holding out an envelope to Kurt.

After carefully slitting the flap of the envelope the way only Kurt did, Kurt let out a squeal. "A free facial at _The Relaxing Bean_! Thank you, Finn!" He leaned forward to give his step-brother a big hug.

Blaine smiled as Kurt let Finn go and sat back down, leaning slightly on Blaine's shoulder. _If Kurt reacted that well to Finn's gift, I can't __**wait**__ to see how he reacts to mine…Wait. What if he doesn't like it!_

"Um…can me and Kurt give each other our gifts in private?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked over at him, a confused look on his face.

"Uh…sure, kid," Burt said.

Shrugging, Finn place Kurt's and Blaine's gifts for each other aside before grabbing the next one. "Oh, this one's for you, too, Mom. It's from Burt."

A grin spread over Burt's mouth as Carole opened the rather long envelope. "Um…Burt, why did you give me a pamphlet for Ireland?"

"Because that's where we're going for our honeymoon this summer," Burt said, wrapping an arm around Carole's shoulders.

Carole's jaw dropped, but Blaine was grinning, as were Kurt and Finn. Burt had asked the three of them and Rachel where Carole would have loved to go the most, and Blaine had spoken up to say that Ireland was beautiful in the summer.

"Oh, honey, thank you!" Carole said, tears in her eyes. She kissed Burt, causing Finn to pull a face and Kurt to coo.

Finn handed the next one to Kurt. "This one's from Burt and Mom." It was another envelope.

Smiling, Kurt opened his second envelope. The smile slipped from his lips as he pulled out the contents. "Oh…oh my. These…these are tickets to _Wicked_."

"There are three there," Carole said, smiling. "One for you, one for me as the chaperone, and one for whoever you'd like to take with you."

Kurt dove at Burt and Carole. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you _thank you!_" he shouted.

"You're welcome," Burt said as Kurt pulled away. "Who are you going to take?"

Kurt tapped his finger to his chin in mock thought. "I'm sure Rachel would love to go…"

Blaine pouted, feigning hurt. "I'm sure you and Rachel will have lots of fun," he said, sighing.

Kurt giggled, dropping his head to Blaine's shoulder. "Of course you're coming with me, Blainers. How could I take anyone else?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him against him. "Thanks, Kurt."

"Here, Blaine, this is from Burt and my mom," Finn said, holding out another envelope, this one with a bulge.

Still keeping his arms around his boyfriend, Blaine opened the envelope and tilted it. A key slid into Blaine's palm. He looked up, confused, to see everyone smiling at him.

"It's a key to the house," Burt explained. "We gave Rachel one, too."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you." Kurt kissed his cheek.

Finn handed Burt and Carole each two presents. "These are from Kurt and Blaine."

Carole opened her presents, gasping at each one. A necklace from Kurt and a bracelet from Blaine, and they matched her earrings. "Oh, boys, thank you!"

Burt smiled at them before opening his own presents. He laughed upon opening Kurt's present. "A new tie. Didn't see that coming!"

Kurt laughed right along with Burt. "I told you you needed a new tie, Dad."

Blaine was starting to feel nervous. His present to Burt wasn't really a gift, but he hoped Burt understood the reason behind it. He watched as Burt pulled out the slip of paper, brows furrowing as he began to read. Blaine sighed in relief, though, as a smile lit up Burt's face. He looked up at Blaine, nodding once.

"What did you give him, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'll tell you later," Blaine murmured, smile growing as Carole squealed over the note.

"I want to read it!" Finn said.

"No," Blaine said. "You'll ruin it."

Finn stuck his tongue out at Blaine before handing a present to Burt. "From Mom."

Burt opened it, shock crossing his features when saw the original Mellencamp record. "Oh, my God, Carole, thank you."

Carole kissed his cheek. "You're welcome, honey."

"Now I get to open my presents!" Finn nearly yelled. He grabbed two of the four remaining boxes and set them in front of him. The first one was from Kurt. "A steering wheel cover! Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "You're welcome, Finn."

"And…seat covers? Blaine, you do know I have a truck, right? These won't go on," Finn said. "But thanks."

Blaine snickered. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Finn."

Finn, looking even more confused, opened his mouth to say something else, but Carole cut him off. "Go outside, honey."

Everyone followed Finn to the doorway, eager to see his reaction to the present. Finn threw open the front door, his jaw dropping when he saw the tan 2012 Trailblazer parked on the curb with a big red ribbon wrapped around it.

Finn screamed. "OHMYGOD!"

Burt laughed. "Your truck was getting really run down, and Kurt has his Navigator, so Carole and I thought you should get a nice car of your own."

Finn threw his arms around Burt and Carole, and Blaine could tell he was crying. He smiled as Kurt rubbed Finn's back.

"Thank you," Finn said, sniffling as he pulled away. He turned to Blaine. "Guess those seat covers will fit after all!"

Blaine laughed. "You're welcome, Finn."

As Finn, Burt, and Carole went outside (after putting on their jackets and boots), Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Do I get my present now?"

The smile instantly vanished from Blaine's face. "Uh…yeah. C'mon."

Blaine led Kurt into the living room and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him, their knees touching. He reached under the tree and pulled out the small box that held Kurt's present.

Blaine didn't take his eyes off Kurt's face as his boyfriend carefully, almost lovingly, peeled off the wrapping paper. Kurt gasped when he saw the ring box, but simply stared when he popped it open. Blaine bit his lip.

"Blaine…what is this?" Kurt whispered.

"I-it's a promise ring. Well, a promise for a promise ring," Blaine added. Kurt looked up at him, eyes wide. Blaine sighed and took Kurt's free hand in both of his. "Kurt, I didn't have enough money for an actual ring, but I really wanted to get you one. So I made one."

"Out of gum wrappers," Kurt said, sounding amused, but the tears in his eyes was what made Blaine keep talking.

Blaine smiled. "Yes." He took a deep breath. "Kurt…I love you. And…I want to be with you. Forever." Kurt's eyes widened even more. "But I know we're too young to get engaged, and you might even find some other guy when you go to New York. A guy who you _can_ walk hand in hand with down the street and kiss whenever and wherever you want." _God_, just the thought of Kurt in someone else's arms was bringing Blaine to tears. His voice started cracking as he kept going. "But I want you to know that I'll be waiting for you here in Ohio when you come back. I'll wait for you for as long as you'll have me."

Not letting go of the ring box, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine. "Oh, Blaine," he choked out through his tears. "I love you, too. And no matter who I meet in New York, _no one _will compare to you. I'm _yours_, Blainers, and nothing is going to change that." He pulled away slightly so he could press their lips together in a soft, tender kiss.

When Kurt sat back down, Blaine took the box from him and pulled out the ring. Taking Kurt's left hand, he slipped the ring onto his ring finger, kissing it after.

"I love you," he whispered, lacing their fingers together.

Kurt smiled. "I love you, too."

"Now where's my present?" Blaine asked, grinning.

Kurt's smile slipped off his face. He grabbed the last box and held it behind his back. "Uh…um, what present?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

Kurt looked down at his lap. "I…I don't want to give you my present anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's _nothing _compared to what you got me," Kurt whispered, sounding close to tears.

Blaine cupped Kurt's chin in his hand and tilted his head up. "Hey," he murmured when their eyes met. "I'll love whatever you give me. Because it's from _you_."

That brought a soft smile to Kurt's face. "Okay," he said. He handed the present to Blaine. "Here."

Blaine opened the gift, smiling when he saw what it was.

It was a picture of the two of them cuddling in the Hudmel's hammock. They were gazing into each other's eyes, soft smiles on their faces, oblivious to the world. The glow of the sunset was behind them, and their hands were laced together between them. Their noses barely grazed each other in an eskimo kiss.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed.

"I know it's not much, but…I saw the picture and couldn't help but think that it was the perfect capturing of our love," Kurt said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Blaine placed the picture next to him and pulled Kurt back into his arms. "I love it," he whispered. Kurt sighed.

"I'm glad," he said.

This time it was Blaine who pulled back to press a kiss to Kurt's lips. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Finn bounded into the living room. "Rachel's here!"

Sure enough, Rachel stepped out from behind Finn, Burt and Carole right behind her.

"Hi, Kurt! Hi, Blaine!"

Blaine smiled in greeting as Kurt wiggled the fingers of his left hand at Rachel. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"Kurt, is that a _ring?_" she shrieked.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, Rachel, it is. Blaine got me a promise ring!"

Rachel squealed before rushing over to Kurt and taking his left hand in hers so she could get a good look at it. The two cooed and giggled, and Blaine just smiled.

"Thank you, Blaine," Burt said. "I couldn't have asked for a better present."

Blaine blushed. "I was hoping you would understand why I did it."

Carole smiled. "We're happy for you, boys."

"You got Kurt a _promise ring?_ Man, this is going to shoot down what I got Rachel," Finn muttered, causing Blaine to laugh.

"Oh, Rachel, we got you presents!" Kurt said suddenly. He went over to the closet and pulled out four presents. He thrust them in her arms. "Open them!"

Smiling brightly, Rachel sat on the couch and opened her presents. Like Burt had said, she got a key to the house from Burt and Carole, a "One Free Makeover" pass from Kurt, and a songbook with gold stars and her name on in from Blaine. She opened Finn's present last, raising her eyebrows when she saw what it was.

"A star?" she said.

Finn smiled. "Yeah."

Rachel looked up at him. "Did you name it Rachel Berry?"

Finn shook his head. "I was going to, but then I decided to name it Finn Hudson. 'Cause there's already a star named Rachel Berry."

"Aww," Kurt said, bringing his hands to his mouth.

Tears in her eyes, Rachel got up and threw her arms around Finn. She gave him a kiss before simply hugging him.

Blaine smiled at them. His smile grew when he felt Kurt's arms wrap around him from behind. Kurt tugged him backwards, stopping in the living room doorway. Blaine turned in Kurt's arms and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled and looked up. Blaine followed his gaze, chuckling when he saw the sprig of mistletoe hanging over them.

Cupping the back of Kurt's neck, Blaine pulled Kurt down to press their lips together. Aware that they weren't alone in the room, Blaine kept the kiss chaste, but deep. Both boys were smiling when the kiss ended.

When they rejoined Rachel and the others, Finn had opened his present from her (an iPod). Now they were just chatting about nonsense things, just enjoying the company. Blaine sat in the armchair, pulling Kurt into his lap. Kurt leaned back against him, both relishing in the fact that there was no one there to judge them.

…

That night, after they changed into their pajamas and Kurt did his skin care routine, they cuddled back into Kurt's bed, facing each other. Blaine was playing with the fingers of Kurt's left hand, loving the sight of a ring on Kurt's finger just a little too much.

"I promise I'll get you a real promise ring as soon as I save enough money," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's nose. "You can get me a real ring…when you get me my engagement ring." He kissed Blaine's lips. "I love _this _promise ring. You are not allowed to get me a new one. This is a real promise ring."

Blaine's heart swelled. "Oh, so I'll be the one proposing?" he teased.

Kurt smirked. "Of course. I had to wait for you long enough, _you_ can be the one to ask me to be yours forever."

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand so he could wrap his arms around Kurt and pull their bodies close together. He nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck.

"I'm yours forever already," he whispered.

Kurt's grip tightened on him. "You're so perfect," he said.

Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck. "Not as perfect as you."

Kurt laughed softly. "C'mon, we should go to sleep." He kissed the top of Blaine's head. "Your turn to be the little spoon."

Blaine turned so his back was against Kurt's chest. As always, their hands laced together at his stomach.

"Good night, my Blainers," Kurt murmured.

Blaine smiled as he closed his eyes. "Good night."

**There are three links on my profile showing what all of Carole's jewelry looks like if you wanted to know.**

**To any of you who have read my story "We Need To Talk": Is something familiar in this chapter? ;)**

**Merry Christmas to everyone! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays!**


	3. Snowed In

**I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! And with the rest of this story!**

**Man, I missed Fanfiction sooo much! I haven't been on in an entire month due to me having absolutely NO INTERNET! But now I am back at school and the internet! Yay!**

**So how were your holidays? Mine was amazing! MY BESTIE GOT ME THE 'LIKES BOYS' SHIRT! I LOVE HER SO MUCH!**

"We should be back by ten o'clock tonight," Carole said. She and Burt were leaving to go visit the rest of the Hudmel family and drop off gifts. They had agreed to let the four teenagers stay home.

"Okay. Bye Carole, Dad," Kurt said, giving each a hug.

"No funny business," Blaine heard Burt whisper in Kurt's ear as he pulled away.

Kurt's face flamed. "Daaad," he groaned. "Finn and Rachel are here, too, remember?"

"Don't worry, Burt, we'll make sure Kurt and Blaine behave," Finn teased.

Burt and Carole laughed.

"We'll see you all later," Carole said.

As soon as Burt and Carole had shut the door behind them, Rachel cheered.

"Now we can do karaoke without worrying about being too loud!"

Finn, Kurt, and Blaine all groaned.

"Rachel," Kurt said, "we are on Christmas vacation. We are not going to sing _once_."

Rachel pouted. "Then what are we going to do?"

"Well _I'm_ going to the mall," Kurt said. "Would anyone like to come with me?"

"I will," Blaine said immediately. He was spending his vacation with Kurt so he wasn't going to let them separate once.

"Oh, I want to come!" Rachel said.

"Guess that means I'm coming, too," Finn said miserably.

"Of course you are," Rachel said. "You have to carry my bags."

"Are there going to be a lot of them?"

"Finn. We are shopping with _Kurt and Rachel_. Of course there are going to be a lot of bags." Kurt glared at Blaine. "Well there are!" Blaine added, putting his hands up defensively.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let's just go."

…

Upon arriving at the mall, Rachel immediately grabbed Finn's hand. Blaine stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt, hating the look of pain and sorrow that darkened Kurt's eyes. But no matter how free they could act at Kurt's house, Lima, Ohio still wasn't an accepting place. So even though Blaine wanted to take Kurt's soft hand in his, he didn't want to draw any negative attention towards Kurt.

"Where to first, Kurt?" Rachel asked, removing her hand from Finn's and linking her arm through Kurt's.

Kurt's eyes brightened slightly. "Anywhere that sells skinny jeans!"

Blaine smiled. And his smile only grew as Kurt got into a better and better mood as he and Rachel did more and more shopping. Blaine didn't even complain when his arms grew sore from all the bags Kurt handed him.

Finally, it was lunchtime. The group headed for the food court for something to eat. Once they had all ordered, they found a table. Blaine sighed gratefully as he was finally able to set all of Kurt's bags down.

"Thank you, honey," Kurt whispered and squeezed Blaine's thigh briefly.

"Anything for you," Blaine murmured back, wanting nothing more than to kiss Kurt then and there.

Kurt blushed as he turned to his salad. Grinning, Blaine took a big bite out of his bacon cheeseburger.

"Eww, Blaine. Couldn't you have taken a smaller bite?" Kurt said, giving Blaine a disgusted look. Finn and Rachel laughed.

Blaine swallowed. "No," he answered, laughing.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why are you my boyfriend again?"

"I've asked myself that question a million times."

All four teenagers turned to see Sebastian Smythe standing by their table, a bag on his arm. Blaine saw Kurt's eyes narrow.

"Hello, Sebastian. How _lovely_ to see you," Kurt said sweetly, a tight smile on his face.

Sebastian ignored Kurt. "Hey, Blaine. Lucky I saw you here. I just bought your Christmas present."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "You bought me a Christmas present?"

Sebastian smiled. "Of course." He handed Blaine the bag. "Open it."

Reluctantly, Blaine took the bag. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Kurt staring at Blaine, watching. His arms were crossed over his chest.

Blaine's jaw nearly hit the floor when he pulled out a _very _expensive looking coat. The price tag confirmed it.

"Sebastian-" Blaine started.

"Dang, Kurt!" Finn said. "All _you_ got Blaine was a framed picture of the two of you cuddling!"

Blaine wanted to punch Finn as Kurt's eyes watered. His boyfriend stood up out of his chair.

"Excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom," he choked out before rushing off.

Blaine glared at Finn before standing up himself. "I _love_ Kurt's present, Finn. A hell of a lot more than this coat. No matter how expensive or nice it is." He turned to a shocked Sebastian. "I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I can't accept this present. It's much too expensive. Now if you all will excuse _me_, I have to go see if Kurt's okay."

As he practically ran towards the bathrooms, Blaine heard Rachel first punch Finn, then tell Sebastian to "please go away now." Blaine walked into the bathroom and locked it behind him. Kurt was leaning on the sinks counter, tears running down his cheeks. Blaine went over to him and pulled him into his arms. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and buried his face in Blaine's neck.

"I'm sorry my present isn't as good as Sebastian's," he said miserably.

Blaine pulled away and gently gripped Kurt's face between his hands, wiping away Kurt's tears with his thumbs.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he said, staring straight into Kurt's eyes. "No one's present compares to yours. I love it, I told you." He reached down to lace his fingers through Kurt's left hand, feeling the promise ring. "Understand?"

Kurt gave a small smile. "Yeah."

Blaine kissed him deeply. "And I love _you_. 'Kay?"

Kurt laughed. "I love you, too."

Blaine smiled. "Good." He tugged Kurt towards the bathroom door. "Now let's go back to Rachel and Finn. I want to see you yell at Finn."

Kurt laughed again. He tried to pull his hand from Blaine's, but Blaine wouldn't let him.

"Not this time, Kurt," he said. Kurt stared at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"Kurt, I am so sorry," Finn said as soon as Kurt and Blaine sat back down in their seats. "It's not about how expensive the present is, it's about the thought behind it."

"Did Rachel tell you to say that?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow. Blaine grinned.

Finn blushed. "Yeah, but I really am sorry."

"It's fine, Finn," Kurt said.

"Guys, we should probably get home," Rachel said. "It started to snow while the two of you were in the bathroom, and it's really coming down."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Come on."

…

By the time Kurt pulled into the driveway, there was quite a bit of snow on the ground.

"We should have a snowball fight!" Finn said excitedly.

Kurt looked at Finn. "I don't think so, Finn."

"Oh, come on, Kurt. It'll be fun," Blaine said.

"But I'll get cold," Kurt whined.

Blaine leaned forward to whisper in Kurt's ear. "I can get you warm again after."

"I'm in," Kurt said. Blaine laughed as Finn and Rachel cheered.

They set their bags in the doorway before starting the fight. Blaine laughed as Kurt got a face full of snow from Rachel and retaliated by sneaking up behind her and stuffing snow down her shirt. Rachel shrieked as she tried to get all the snow out of her shirt. Kurt doubled over in laughter, so he didn't notice Finn until the jock had tackled him to the ground. Blaine rushed over as Kurt screamed as Finn pinned him down.

Blaine pulled Finn off of Kurt. "Go help Rachel," he said, laughing. The girl was still jumping up and down.

Kurt sat up. "I'm wet and cold," he said, looking up at Blaine and pouting.

Blaine laughed again. "Come on, Kurtie," he said, pulling Kurt to his feet. "Let's get you dry and warm."

"I can't believe it's still snowing," Kurt said, a worried look on his face. "I hope Dad and Carole can still get home."

"I'm sure they will," Blaine said as they followed Finn and Rachel into the house.

"What do you want for dinner?" Rachel asked.

"Can we just order pizza?" Finn asked, falling down onto the couch.

"As long as we can get a vegetarian pizza," Rachel said.

"Good. Where's the phone?"

Blaine and Kurt went up to Kurt's room as Finn and Rachel ordered the pizza. Kurt was still shivering.

"This is why I hate snow," Kurt mumbled, pulling off his clothes.

Blaine watched as his boyfriend stripped down to his boxers. Kurt looked up, smirking when he saw Blaine staring at him.

"Don't even think about it, Blaine Anderson," he said, sashaying over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of pajamas.

"Tease," Blaine muttered, changing into his own pajamas. "I thought _I_ was supposed to warm you up."

Kurt laughed. "Well, my _lips_ are still cold."

Blaine grinned. He slowly walked over to Kurt, stopping in front of him without touching him.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Kurt whispered.

Instead of answering, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him backwards, stopping when the backs of his knees hit Kurt's bed. They collapsed onto it, and Blaine rolled so he was on top of Kurt. He bent his head and pressed their lips together.

Kurt moaned as Blaine moved his lips to kiss down Kurt's neck, which was cold, too. He sucked on that sweet spot Kurt loved, and Kurt curled his fingers into the curls at the base of Blaine neck.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed as Blaine nipped at the fresh hickey then blew on it. He pulled Blaine's lips back to his own, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine groaned. Kurt's mouth was _very_ talented. His tongue even more so. Kurt rolled so he was on top, and he moved his mouth so he could suck on Blaine's favorite spot just behind his ear. His fingers slid under Blaine's shirt and played at Blaine's abs, causing Blaine to moan.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped as Kurt's fingers curled into the band of Blaine's pants. "We can't."

Kurt whined, but he pulled away. "I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

Blaine sat up, Kurt still straddling him. "Please, don't be," he said, laughing.

Kurt giggled. "Believe me, I wasn't."

Before Blaine could say anything, Finn shouted up the stairs, "Kurt! Blaine! Get down here!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We'd better go see what he wants."

Finn and Rachel were both looking panicky when Kurt and Blaine went downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"The pizza can't deliver," Rachel said. "They said the snow is too high to drive in. The employees can't even get home tonight."

"So we looked outside," Finn said. "And it's true. I don't think we can even leave the house. The snow really piled up in only the last half hour…and I don't think Mom and Burt are going to make it home tonight."

"W-what?" Kurt whimpered. Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Kurt…we're snowed in," Rachel said. "The snow storm turned into a blizzard."

"I'm sure it'll only be a few days," Blaine said in a soothing voice as Kurt started to shake, this time not from the cold.

Kurt nodded. "Y-yeah. And it's not like we've never been on our own before. And it's only six o'clock, so we know Dad and Carole are still at my grandparents' house." In a whisper he added, "They're safe."

"So…we're just going to hang tight?" Finn said.

"Yes," Blaine said. "I think we can handle taking care of ourselves."

Finn grinned. "No parents for a few days! Whoo!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go make sandwiches for dinner." Finn followed her into the kitchen.

"This should be fun," Kurt mumbled, sitting down on the couch.

Blaine laughed. "What's wrong?"

"We're stuck alone with Finn and Rachel. I had planned to spend the day with _just you_ tomorrow."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "So we'll just lock ourselves in your room tomorrow and we'll only come out for meals."

Kurt laughed. He leaned a head on Blaine's shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"Go crazy."

Kurt's smile vanished. "The funny thing is, you're probably right."

**I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. I just kept writing and writing without an end in sight, so I decided to just end it somewhere that sounded slightly closing. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Well, more like a filler chapter, but still a chapter! **

**Please review!**


	4. Sick

**I got the **_**Glee the Concert **_**movie-AND IT HAS KURT'S PROPOSAL ON IT!**

**I still don't own Glee :(**

When Blaine woke up the next morning, Kurt wasn't in his arms. Instead, he was wrapped up in his blankets, scooted as far away from Blaine as he could get without falling off of his bed.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, gently shaking his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

Kurt moaned. "I don't feel good, Blaine," he whimpered. His body shook as he coughed.

Blaine pulled the blankets away from Kurt, and his heart went out for the countertenor when he saw his face. Kurt was even paler than usual, and his skin was hot to the touch.

"Oh, Kurtie," he cooed, brushing Kurt's damp hair off his forehead. "You're sick, baby."

Kurt coughed again. "This is your fault," he said miserably. "_You_ made me play in the snow yesterday. Now you have to take care of me."

Blaine laughed. "Of course I'll take care of you. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Kurt gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Blainers," he said before closing his eyes.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before rolling out of bed. He slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen to start a pot of chicken noodle soup. He looked out the window and was shocked to see even more snow piled up on the ground.

"'Morning, Blaine."

Blaine turned to see a very tired-looking Finn standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Good morning, Finn. You look dead on your feet. What are you doing awake?"

"Rachel's sick. She _demanded_ that I make her soup," Finn grumbled.

Blaine nodded. "Kurt's sick, too."

Finn groaned. "This is just fantastic. What are we supposed to do all day with Kurt and Rachel sick?"

"Take care of them so they're not sick tomorrow," Blaine said, grabbing two bowls out of the cupboard.

"Today's gonna be such a fun day," Finn said. "I'm going to go get the medicine."

Blaine nodded as he spooned soup into each bowl. Finn returned a minute later with four pills and two cups of water.

"Ready to be ordered around all day?"

Blaine hid a smile. "Sure, Finn."

Blaine carried Kurt's soup and medicine up to his room. Kurt had fallen back asleep, curled up in his comforter. Blaine walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Blaine," Kurt whined. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"I brought you soup and medicine," Blaine said. "Don't you want to feel better?"

Kurt sighed. "Duh, Blaine. But you could have waited until I was awake. Sleep will make me better, too." He struggled to sit up, but fell back against his pillows. "Oh, I'm so dizzy."

Blaine handed Kurt the medicine and glass of water. "Here. Take these pills and then I'll feed you your soup. No matter how ungrateful you sound right now," he added with a grin.

Kurt smiled. "You're too good to me," he said, taking the pills and swallowing them.

"Only 'cause I love you," Blaine said.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted.

"FINN HUDSON!"

"Uh-oh," Blaine said.

"I am _sick_, Finn! You have to take care of me!"

"What more do you want from me, Rachel? I brought you medicine and soup already!"

"Get me more pillows so I can sit up and _eat_ my soup!"

Kurt's eyes brightened. "Oh, Blaine-"

"I'm on it, Kurtie," Blaine said, already walking out the room.

He met Finn in the hallway. The taller boy was scowling.

"Rachel is so demanding!" he said.

"She's _sick_, Finn," Blaine said, pulling pillows from the hallway closet. "We have to deal with it, and it'll be a lot better if we just do what they say."

"You're a more patient boyfriend than I am, Blaine," Finn muttered, slamming his way back into his bedroom.

Kurt was coughing again when Blaine returned. Blaine rushed over to him and rubbed his back as Kurt sat up with the force of his coughs. Kurt collapsed into Blaine's side, his head rolling onto his shoulder.

"Thank you," he murmured as Blaine propped the pillows behind his back.

"Now you can feed yourself," Blaine said, "while I rub your back."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "You're going to rub my back?"

"Yeah. Aren't your muscles sore? Mine always get sore when I'm sick."

"They are sore, actually," Kurt said. He scooted forward so Blaine could sit behind him. He started eating his soup, letting out the occasional moan as Blaine rubbed his muscles.

"God, Rachel! Can't you be satisfied for _one minute_?"

Kurt frowned. "Finn shouldn't be complaining. He's just as bad when he's sick."

Blaine laughed. "Who isn't?"

Finished with his soup, Kurt placed his bowl on his end table. He leaned back against Blaine, grabbing his hands and wrapping his arms around his waist. He dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Tired, lovely love?" Blaine murmured in his ear.

Kurt hummed. "You should go into the living room so you don't get sick."

"I don't want to leave you while you don't feel good," Blaine said.

"I'll be fine," Kurt mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. "Go watch TV or something…" He drifted off to sleep.

Chuckling, Blaine moved from behind Kurt and laid him down on the bed. He pulled the blankets up to Kurt's chin, making sure his boyfriend was warm. Leaving Kurt's bedroom door open, Blaine bounded down the stairs. He wasn't surprised to see Finn already sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Did you get tired of taking orders, too?" Finn asked as Blaine sat beside him.

"No, Kurt kicked me out. He said he didn't want me to get sick," Blaine answered, grinning.

"I should get sick and make Rachel take care of me."

"You know she would," Blaine said. "Kurt told me you're as bad as her when you get sick."

Finn sighed. "I feel bad for not being as nice as I probably should be. I just got up _way _too early."

Blaine shrugged. "She'll forgive you."

They were quiet for about fifteen minutes, but then Kurt and Rachel both started coughing again. Then, there were simultaneous thuds and whimpers. Finn and Blaine raced up the stairs, separating into the two bedrooms.

Blaine got a little panicky when he saw Kurt wasn't in his bed. But then he figured he was in the en suite bathroom. Sure enough, Kurt was there, only he was sitting with his head in the toilet, retching.

"Oh, Kurtie," Blaine said, rushing over to him and dropping down next to him.

Kurt whimpered. "Blaine," he said weakly, but started gagging again before he could say anything else.

When he was done throwing up, Blaine helped Kurt brush his teeth and get back into bed.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked, snuggling as close as he could to Blaine.

"Noon time."

"I'm _still _tired. And sick. So far our vacation together is going wrong."

"Hey," Blaine said, tilting Kurt's face up so he could look at him. "We're together aren't we?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah," he said before ducking his head and coughing into his elbow. When he resurfaced he said, "I wish I could kiss you. That always makes me feel better."

"So kiss me," Blaine said.

"No," Kurt said in as stern a voice as he could while sounding weak and exhausted. "You might get sick."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go to sleep then, honey."

Kurt didn't say anything, only cuddled into Blaine and shut his eyes. Blaine held him in his arms as he closed his own eyes, happy no matter what Kurt said.

**Blah blah blah stupid ending.**

**So that's that chapter. Not one of my greatest ones, but it IS kind of another filler, so I promise more awesome ones will be coming up soon!**

**Please review!**


	5. Powerless

**You're all going to have to bear with me on this chapter-it has a ghost story in it and I'm not the best ghost story teller. Let's just pretend that it's really scary so Rachel and Blaine can get scared :D**

"I feel so much better!" Rachel exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. Kurt, Blaine, and Finn were already eating cereal at the table.

"Thank God," Finn said. "Maybe we can all have some fun today."

"First we have to try and get a hold of Dad and Carole," Kurt said, setting down his spoon. "Blaine, can you hand me the phone?"

Blaine reached behind him and grabbed the phone off the counter. "Here."

"Thanks," Kurt said as he dialed his grandparents' phone number. "It's not even ringing!"

"Maybe the power's down over there," Rachel suggested.

"So then how are we going to talk to them?" Finn wondered. "They left their cell phones here."

"We'll just have to keep trying," Blaine said. "Why don't we watch a movie and then we can call again."

"That's a great idea, Blainers," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand. "Let's go pick out a movie while Finn and Rachel finish their breakfast."

"I'm glad you're not sick anymore," Blaine said as he followed Kurt into the living room. "Yesterday was boring. You slept all day."

"You mean it's not because it was so heart wrenching to see me weak and miserable?" Kurt teased, scanning the DVDs on the shelf.

Blaine grinned. "That too." He moved behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Plus, you wouldn't let me kiss you," he added in a whisper.

Kurt shivered. He turned around in Blaine's arms and tangled his hands in Blaine's hair, pressing his body against Blaine.

"Be good, Blaine," he said, giggling. "Finn and Rachel could walk in at any second."

Blaine laughed. "Just one little kiss?" he asked innocently.

Kurt smirked before kissing Blaine's cheek and letting him go. He turned back to the movies.

"Why do you have to be such a tease?" Blaine grumbled, plopping himself down on the couch.

"Don't pout, Blaine," Kurt said, taking _Titanic _off the shelf.

"Aw, do we _have_ to watch that?" Finn asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"Yes," Kurt said, putting the movie in the DVD player. "It's a long movie and will take up a lot of time."

"Fine," Finn grumbled as Rachel sat down next to him.

Kurt grabbed the remote before sitting next to Blaine on the couch. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him close. Kurt dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder and cuddled against him.

Blaine actually loved _Titanic_. Leonardo DiCaprio was _gorgeous_, and the love story was amazing. He cried almost as often as Kurt did, especially at the end.

As the movie progressed, Blaine started to wonder how his family's Christmas went. Were they upset at all that he hadn't been there to share it with them? Or was it more like a relief that they didn't have to feel awkward around their gay relative?

Blaine's hands clenched into fists. _They probably loved that I wasn't there. They probably liked it so much they'll ask me to spend _next_ Christmas with Kurt, too._ He looked down at his beautiful boyfriend. _Which, of course, I'll have no problem with. But still…I _am_ still family._

Kurt chose that moment to look up at Blaine. He must have seen something in Blaine's eyes, because the soft smile slipped from his lips.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Blaine forced a smile as he nodded. "Of course I am. I'm with you."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "No. Something's bothering you."

"Shh!" Rachel hissed from the floor. "Jack and Rose are about to meet!"

Kurt glared at the girl before turning back to Blaine. "Let's go talk in the kitchen."

Reluctantly, Blaine followed him. He sat across from Kurt and stared at the table.

"I told you, Kurt, I'm fine."

"No, you are not _fine_," Kurt said. "I know you too well, Blaine. Don't lie to me."

Guilt coursed through Blaine as he looked up into Kurt's caring eyes. He could tell Kurt. He'd understand.

"I guess…I kind of wish my parents had put up more of a fight about me coming here for vacation. Instead they just kind of…shooed me off."

"Oh, Blainers," Kurt said before standing up and coming around the table. "I'm sorry."

"I mean, I'm glad I get to spend the entire vacation with you, Kurt. I don't _want_ to spend it with my family…but I'm their _son_-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, taking Blaine's hands in his. "I understand. You don't have to explain anything to me. You have every right to be upset."

Blaine looked up at Kurt in relief. "I knew you'd understand," he murmured.

Smiling, Kurt leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine tried to deepen the kiss, but Kurt pulled back, giggling.

"Later," he promised when Blaine pouted.

"Kurt!" Rachel shrieked. "You're missing the movie!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Are you okay now?" he asked. "Because I don't think Rachel is going to let us talk anymore."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks, baby," he said.

Kurt smiled. "Anytime."

…

The _Titanic_ had just hit the iceberg when the movie suddenly shut off, as did all of the lights. Rachel screamed.

"Ah, man!" Finn said. "_Now_ how are we supposed to call Mom and Burt?"

"How are we going to do _anything_?" Rachel added. "No power means no cooking, no laundry, no TV, no-"

"Yes, Rachel, thank you, we get it," Kurt said.

"No cooking?" Finn nearly shouted. "How are we going to eat!"

"Finn, I'm sure your mom and Burt have stuff for sandwiches. And there are always leftovers in the fridge," Blaine said in what he hoped was a calming voice.

"But everything in the fridge is going to go bad! Without power the fridge won't work!"

"Finn!" Kurt snapped. "As long as we keep the fridge _closed_, the cold will stay in and the food will be fine."

"We're not going to be able to shower," Rachel said. "I tried bathing in cold water before, it sucks."

"Fine, you stay dirty," Kurt said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "But the rest of us have no problems with cold showers."

"We've taken plenty enough," Finn muttered, and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said quickly. "But if you want, we can find a way to heat water for you, Rachel, so you can take a bath."

Rachel beamed. "Thanks, Blaine!"

"Okay, so we have two problems solved," Finn said. "But we still don't know how to get a hold of Mom and Burt." He looked thoughtfully outside the window. "I wonder if we'd be able to dig our way out…"

Finn walked over to the front door and opened it. Snow was piled halfway up the doorway.

"I don't think we'll be able to, Finn," Kurt said. "We're just going to have to wait it out and hope Dad and Carole stay where they are."

"So what do we do now?" Rachel asked as Finn rejoined them.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Blaine said, "but I'm hungry. We skipped lunch."

"Then we'll just have an early dinner," Kurt said, standing up. "Come on, Rachel, we'll make sandwiches."

"This sucks," Finn grumbled. "_Now _what are we supposed to do?"

Blaine shrugged. "We'll think of something."

Blaine and Finn sat there thinking for a good ten minutes before Kurt and Rachel returned with sandwiches and flashlights.

"It's getting dark in here," Kurt said, handing Blaine his sandwich and flashlight. Blaine thanked him.

They all sat and ate their dinners in silence. Just as Rachel swallowed her last bite, Finn shot to his feet.

"I have an idea!" he said excitedly. "Let's tell ghost stories!"

"Finn, we don't know any good ghost stories," Kurt said.

"I do. Puck told me a good one last year."

"Fine."

Blaine felt the color drain from his face. He hated ghost stories…and scary movies…even scary Halloween costumes. He was frightened very easily.

Kurt, who knew this, wrapped an arm around Blaine and pulled him tight against him.

"I'm sure it's not _too_ scary," he murmured in his ear. "But if you do get scared, you know I'm right here. And we can always go upstairs."

Blaine shook his head. "I-I'll be alright."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Rachel sat on the other side of Kurt and grabbed his hand, already looking scared. Blaine wanted to tell her to go hide behind her own boyfriend…until he remembered her boyfriend was the one telling the story.

Finn began to tell a story about a murderer who killed his victims then fed them to his monster of a pet. Kurt sat there looking bored, but Blaine kept moving closer and closer to Kurt until he was practically in his lap. Kurt grinned at him before pulling his hand out of Rachel's and pulled Blaine into his lap. Blaine blushed, but made no move to get up.

It was much easier to hide behind Kurt this way. Blaine was able to bury his head in Kurt's chest, which he did frequently. Kurt would stroke his hair and coo in his ear until he felt better. But a few minutes later Blaine's face would be pressed back against Kurt's chest. Eventually Blaine just left it there.

Blaine was relieved when Finn ended the story. He moved out of Kurt's lap but kept hold of his hand. Rachel was hiding behind her hands.

"Scary, huh?" Finn asked with a grin.

"Terrifying," Kurt said sarcastically. "Blaine and Rachel practically wet themselves."

"Shut up," Blaine muttered, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Well, it's late. Why don't we just go to bed?" Rachel asked, jumping up off the couch and hooking her arm through Finn's.

"We might as well," Kurt said, pulling Blaine to his feet. "Come on, Blaine, I'll protect you."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt as he followed him upstairs. Kurt was using one of the flashlights to see.

As soon as they were in Kurt's room, Blaine dove onto the bed and under the covers. Kurt giggled as he crawled in next to him.

"What, no moisturizing routine tonight?" Blaine teased as Kurt took him in his arms.

"And leave you scared and defenseless?" Kurt asked innocently. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?"

"Shut up," Blaine said again.

"Well, if you're going to be that way," Kurt said and pushed Blaine away.

Blaine grinned and rolled on top of Kurt and started tickling him. Kurt shrieked with laughter.

"B-Blaine!" he giggled. "St-stop!"

Blaine did, but he didn't roll off of Kurt. Instead, he bent his head so he could kiss him.

"Good night," he murmured as he pulled away.

Kurt rolled them so they were both on their sides. He wriggled so he was pressed up against Blaine.

"Good night."

**Heehee I chickened out on the ghost story. I couldn't think of a good one, so I just made up a random plot line and left it at that.**

**I feel this chapter was a little better than the last two, but I hope the next few are even better. This story is supposed to take place until January 2****nd**** (I think. It's the 2****nd**** or the 1****st**** I forget) so I'm writing a chapter for each day of the vacation.**

**Please review!**


	6. Game Day

**There are only five chapters left and I can return to my beloved "We Need To Talk" series of one-shots. Between me and you…I only started this story because I loooove the Christmas holidays. I'm not even sure if it's a good story, but who cares! I like it and that's all that matters! :D**

**In case you haven't been keeping track of the days, it is currently December 29 in this story. Just in case anyone was wondering…**

"I'm. So. Bored," Finn said, punctuating each word with a head slam to the table.

"How can you be bored already?" Blaine asked in disbelief. "The day's barely started!"

Finn kept his head on the table. "We have no power, so we can't watch TV or play X-Box. What am I supposed to do all day long without either?"

"Finn, you need to get a life," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"We-ell," Rachel started. "We could-"

"We are not singing, Rachel," Kurt interrupted. "We hear enough of your voice at school."

Rachel looked thoroughly offended that Kurt did not want the gift of her voice to fill his ears.

"I know!" Blaine said. "We can have a game day!"

Finn finally picked his head up. "That's a great idea! Kurt never wants to play games with me!"

"You'll play, won't you, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Fine," Kurt sighed. "It's not as if I have anything better to do."

"Yay!" Finn cried and shot up out of his chair before running into the living room. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel followed at a much slower pace.

By the time they had joined Finn in the living room, the jock had all of the games the Hudmels owned piled beside him. He was surprised at exactly how many there were.

"What should we play first?" Finn asked excitedly as they all sat around the coffee table.

"Just grab the top one," Kurt said. "We're going to get through them all eventually."

"Be nice," Blaine whispered, bumping his shoulder against Kurt's.

Kurt smiled sweetly. "I am being nice."

Blaine gave him a look. "Kuuurt…"

"Okay, okay!" Kurt said. "We'll play Clue first."

"Awesome!" Finn said. "Look, Blaine, we have Harry Potter Clue!"

Blaine grinned. "Then I am definitely being Ron."

"And I'm being Hermione," Kurt said quickly. Blaine smirked at him. "Shut up."

Blaine had never played Harry Potter Clue before, but he wasn't surprised to see that it was much more complex than regular Clue. There were House Points, and Dark Mark cards, and cards that fought against the Dark Mark cards…and of course the Room, Character, and Weapon Cards.

"This looks _awesome_!" Blaine said excitedly.

"_You've _never played this before?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

Blaine stared at him. "Kurt. I do not have any siblings. Do my parents look like the kind of people who play board games? We don't _own_ board games."

Finn clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I am so sorry, dude. Board games are awesome!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Can we just get this game over with?"

"I agree," Kurt said, dealing out the cards.

Blaine insisted on playing the game more than once, much to Kurt's and Rachel's dismay. Surprisingly, Finn won most of the rounds, and he wore a big grin as they put the game away.

Next, Finn grabbed Twister. Blaine's face paled.

"I can't play that," he mumbled.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

"I'm not flexible," Blaine answered, giving a sheepish grin.

Kurt snorted and Blaine blushed. Finn pushed the coffee table aside as Rachel laid out the Twister mat.

"I think I'll spin for you three," Blaine said, feeling his face cool down.

Kurt smirked as he, Finn, and Rachel kicked off their shoes. Blaine spun the spinner, watching as it landed on-

"Right hand red.

"Left hand green.

"Left foot yellow.

"Left hand blue.

"Left foot blue.

"Right hand blue.

"Left hand red.

"Right hand green."

"Why did I grab _this _game?" Finn groaned painfully.

Blaine laughed. Pain was clear on Finn's face, and even Rachel was looking uncomfortable. Kurt, on the other hand, was looking completely at ease. His body was stretched, but he didn't look strained at all. Blaine became distracted by the small sliver of skin showing beneath Kurt's shirt, blushing when Kurt smirked at him.

"Could you please spin again now, Blaine?" Finn snarled. "This is a very uncomfortable position."

Kurt laughed as Blaine fumbled with the spinner before it landed on "Left foot yellow."

Kurt ended up winning the game, to no one's surprise.

"I'm getting bored," Rachel whined. "Do we have to play another game?"

Finn frowned, but he didn't get another game.

"So what now?" Kurt asked.

"Um…" Blaine said. "Can we go up to your room and just hang out, Kurt?"

Finn and Rachel grinned, but Kurt ignored them. He took Blaine's hand and dragged him upstairs, only a faint blush on his cheeks. He shut the door behind them and turned to face Blaine.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

Blaine sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"I just want to spend time alone with you _without_ you being sick and sleeping the whole time."

Kurt smiled, but he didn't sit next to Blaine. Instead, he straddled his lap and clasped his hands at the base of his neck.

"So what do you want to do?" he whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine shivered, and he pulled Kurt closer against him, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck.

"I just want to hold you," he murmured. He pulled Kurt to the top of the bed and laid them down, holding Kurt against him.

"Oh," Kurt said, but not in a disappointed tone. He smiled. "How did I get so lucky to have such a cuddly boyfriend?"

Blaine grinned and buried his face in Kurt's silky hair.

"I'm the lucky one," he said.

Kurt snuggled closer to him, if it was possible. He pressed feather light kisses against Blaine's collar bone and neck, and Blaine sighed contentedly.

"I love you."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin.

"I love you more."

Blaine pulled back so he could look into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you to the moon back," Kurt whispered, staring right back, his smile gone.

Blaine leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a soft, deep kiss. He reached down and laced his fingers through the fingers on Kurt's left hand, the promise ring cold against his skin. He smiled against Kurt's lips.

They spent the rest of the day just cuddling in Kurt's bed and whispering nonsense things to each other. They were too comfortable to get out of bed for dinner, so they decided to go without and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**-_- I will completely understand if you all hate this chapter. It's not one of my greatest.**

**None of them are really that good except for the first two. But I will tell you this-it's going to get very interesting in the next chapter :)**


	7. Bored

**Soooo…people may not like this chapter. I'm not going to say why….but if you read it you'll find out ;)**

"So what are we going to do today?" Finn asked, bouncing into the living room.

"God, Finn, are you going to ask that every day?" Kurt snapped. "Who the hell knows what we're going to do! Find something to amuse yourself!"

Everyone stared at Kurt in shock. Kurt's arms and legs were crossed, and he was glaring back at them.

"Kurt-"

"_God_, I'm so _bored_!" Kurt shouted, standing up. "I'm sick of being _stuck_ in this house! I haven't been able to shop in days, and I'm tired of taking cold showers!"

"We could-" Finn started.

"No! _We're_ not doing anything!" Kurt said. "_I'm_ going to go upstairs to my room and entertain _myself_!"

"Kurt!" Rachel gasped. "That's disgusting!"

"Grow up, Rachel," Kurt snapped as he stomped up the stairs.

There was a deafening silence after Kurt's departure. The three of them just stood there awkwardly, wondering what to do next.

"What's Kurt's problem?" Finn finally asked Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "He was like that when he woke up."

"Well, go cheer him up," Rachel said. "He's mean when he's grumpy."

Holding back laughter, Blaine went up to Kurt's room. He knocked before slowly opening the door.

"Kurtie?"

"_Don't_ call me that right now, Blaine," Kurt said from the bed. He was lying on his back, a pillow over his face.

"Is something wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly, sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"I'm fine," Kurt said through gritted teeth, throwing the pillow onto the floor.

Blaine grinned. "Kurt, I know you better than that. Now, what's-"

"I said I'm fine, Blaine!" Kurt sat up. "Can you just leave me alone for a little while?"

"Uh…yeah, okay," Blaine said, hearing the hurt in his voice.

Kurt just rolled over on the bed so he was facing away from Blaine. Blaine left Kurt's room, but didn't go back downstairs. He went into the guest room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Blaine sat down on the bed and fell back onto it.

What was Kurt's problem? Had Blaine done something wrong? He thought back to the previous night. They had cuddled all night and fell asleep in each other's arms. Blaine hadn't pressured Kurt to have sex at all. He had, in fact, said 'no' to _Kurt_ a few nights ago.

Kurt's bad mood was causing Blaine to get in a bad mood. He had snapped at Blaine for no reason, but Blaine didn't want to be mad at Kurt unless he had a good reason to be. Maybe he should just march back into Kurt's room and demand to know what had made Kurt so upset.

Then again, Blaine knew how Kurt could be when he was in a bad mood. He knew that marching into Kurt's room would most likely result in getting his head torn off.

But he really wanted to know what Kurt's problem was.

"Look, Kurt," Blaine said, practically kicking Kurt's door open. "I'm not going to leave until you tell me what is bothering you."

Kurt spun around and glared at Blaine, but Blaine was too angry to feel hurt.

"I thought I told you to _leave me alone_, Blaine," Kurt snarled.

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked, trying to sound calm. He was going to do everything he could not to lose his temper with his boyfriend.

"No," Kurt muttered.

"Then what the hell is wrong!"

Kurt stood up and faced Blaine. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"I have not talked to my father for _three days_, Blaine! I _don't _know if he's okay, I _don't_ know when I'll see him again, and I _don't _have a way to speak to him! I'm sorry if that makes me a _little_ upset!"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt. I'm sure Burt is fine," he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

"How do you know!" Kurt shrieked, tears coming to his eyes. He buried his face in his hands.

Blaine went over to Kurt and attempted to put a comforting arm around Kurt's shoulders, but Kurt shrugged it off.

"_God_, Blaine, stop _touching _me!" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt-!" Blaine started.

"You're always so touchy-feely! Can you not go _one minute _without _touching _me? Jeez, give me some space!"

Blaine stood there, shocked. But then his temper flared again.

"You just told me last night that you were lucky to have a cuddly boyfriend!" he shouted. "What the fuck, Kurt?"

"Blaine, you are _constantly _clinging to me! I mean, we've had sex practically every other day since our first time! It's like that's all you want to do now!"

"Well, you haven't exactly been _complaining_, Kurt!" Blaine hissed. "In fact, you've initiated it more often than _I_ have!"

Kurt slapped Blaine across the face-_hard_. Blaine's hand flew to his burning cheek, his jaw dropped.

Kurt's hands flew to his mouth with a gasp.

"Oh, my God, Blaine," he whispered. "I am so sorry." His anger had seemed to disappear.

Blaine stepped back. "Kurt…I don't want to hear it right now. I just…I can't deal with you right now." He turned and walked out of Kurt's room, still holding his cheek. "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."

**I'm ending it here *evil laughter***


	8. Sebastian

**Who thinks Kurt and Blaine should break up in this chapter! I already know the answer!**

**What do YOU think it is?**

***sigh* I love Klaine so much…**

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_

Normally his ringtone brought a smile to his face, but today it served as a reminder of what had happened the night before.

Blaine kicked off his blankets and snatched up his phone, answering it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" he snapped.

"Hey, Blaine, it's Sebastian."

_Sebastian_. Kurt would be pissed if he found out Sebastian had called Blaine. But Blaine didn't care this morning-he was still pissed at the fact that Kurt had _slapped him across the face_.

"Oh, hey, Sebastian, what's up? What can I do for you?"

"Well, Blaine, there are a lot of things you _could _do for me, but as you have said before, you're with Kurt now."

Blaine bit his lip. That was true. Even though they were fighting, he and Kurt _were _still boyfriends. He really should say good bye to Sebastian and hang up. Maybe even go upstairs and talk things out with Kurt.

_No_," Blaine thought stubbornly. _Kurt can apologize to _me_ this time!_

"You know, Sebastian, you've never actually _told_ me what any of those things were," Blaine flirted, ignoring the surge of guilt that filled his chest.

"Baby, I'd do things to you that your little prude of a boyfriend would _never _do for you."

Anger swelled in Blaine's chest. "Look, Sebastian-"

"Sebastian?"

Blaine froze, and he felt as though a bucket of cold water was poured down his back. He turned to see Kurt standing in the living room doorway, looking confused.

"Oh…Kurt," Blaine breathed, ending his call with Sebastian.

"Was that Sebastian on the phone?" Kurt asked stiffly. "Because if it was, then that's who you were also _flirting _with!"

Blaine paled. "Y-you heard that?"

Kurt crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, was I not supposed to find out that you like to flirt with other guys when we get into fights?" Blaine could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Kurt…I'm sorry," Blaine pleaded. "I was still mad at you for slapping me and…I swear it will never happen again."

"You're damn right it'll never happen again!" Kurt yelled. He pulled off the promise ring and dropped it onto the carpet. "Because we are _through_, Blaine Anderson!"

"Kurt!" Blaine called as Kurt fled from the living room, unable to stifle his loud sobs.

Blaine's heart sunk. What the hell had he been thinking? Yeah, he and Kurt had gotten into a fight, but being mad was no excuse to flirt with another guy. Let alone _Sebastian_, the one guy Blaine knew Kurt had a problem with. They both knew Sebastian had a thing for Blaine.

"_Fuck!_" Blaine shouted, banging his fist on the coffee table. He dropped his head face into his hands and tangled his fingers in his hair, tears pouring from his own eyes.

How could he have done that to Kurt? He _loved_ Kurt. He had even given him a promise ring-

Blaine's head snapped up. The promise ring was still lying on the floor next to him. More tears gushed as Blaine picked it up gently and cupped it in his hand.

"Oh, Kurt," he moaned. "Please forgive me. _Please_."

**Huh…This was a shorter chapter than I had thought it would be. Oh well!**


	9. New Year's

**I am so sorry for the last chapter. I am just in a really angsty mood right now…this chapter was supposed to be about Kurt and Blaine staying in bed together all day…but now I can't DO that. Grr**

**It's still the same day as the last chapter, (December 31****st****), but it's a little later. Say…around ten o'clock at night.**

Kurt refused to get out of bed. Finn and Rachel weren't so much as _mad _at Blaine, but they were on Kurt's side.

"Blaine," Rachel said. "What were you thinking!"

Blaine sighed. "I don't know, Rachel. I was mad at Kurt, and I wasn't thinking straight."

"So you flirt with another guy?" Finn asked. "Not cool, dude."

"I know," Blaine said miserably. "I feel terrible. Kurt broke up with me and gave back the promise ring." His voice was thick with tears.

"You have to make this right, Blaine," Rachel said gently. "You and Kurt really love each other. Don't let Sebastian be the person who breaks you up."

"He locked himself in his room, Rachel," Blaine said. "He's not going to open the door for me."

"He might open the door for me," Finn said slyly.

Blaine looked up at Finn. "I don't want to trick him, Finn. I don't need _another_ reason for Kurt to be mad at me."

"Trust me," Finn said. "Kurt will forgive you."

"I doubt it," Blaine said, sniffling.

"It won't hurt to try," Rachel said gently.

Blaine nodded and followed Finn up to Kurt's room.

"Kurt?" Finn called, knocking on the door. "Can I talk to you?"

There was no answer.

"Come on, dude, let me in!"

Finn and Blaine waited a few minutes. Then there was a click of a lock, and Kurt pulled the door open. Blaine's heart broke when he saw him.

Kurt's eyes were red and swollen, and tear streaks were prominent on his cheeks. His eyes narrowed when he saw Blaine, but Blaine saw the fresh pool of tears form in his eyes.

"What is _he _doing here," he said coldly.

"Kurt," Blaine said as Finn headed back down the stairs. "Can I talk to you? _Please_?"

Kurt turned and walked into his room, ignoring Blaine's question, but leaving his door open. Blaine, feeling grateful, followed him in, shutting the door behind him.

"What's there to talk about, Blaine?" Kurt sighed, sounding tired as he sat back down on his bed, hugging a pillow. "You flirted with another guy. And you made it _that_ much worse by flirting with _Sebastian_. You _know _how I feel about him."

"I-I know, Kurt," Blaine said, his voice cracking. "I…I was just so _mad_ at you for slapping me. I-"

"Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt whispered. "I didn't mean to slap you. Really, I didn't'."

"I know, Kurtie," Blaine said, going to Kurt and sitting next to him, but not touching him. "But it's still not an excuse to practically _cheat_ on you."

Kurt sighed. "It's a pretty damn good one."

The two were silent for a few moments.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "Could you please forgive me? I swear, there is no one for me but you. I love _you_, Kurtie, only you."

Kurt looked up at him. "I forgive you, Blaine. But only if you forgive me, too." His voice cracked from tears.

"Oh, Kurtie," Blaine said and pulled him back into his arms. Kurt broke down and sobbed against his chest. "There's nothing to forgive."

Blaine let Kurt cry, stroking his hair the entire time. He started slightly when he felt Kurt press a kiss to his collar bone.

"I love you, Blainers," Kurt whispered, kissing up Blaine's neck and stopping at his chin.

Blaine shivered. "I love you too," he gasped before pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck and sucked and bit at that sweet spot where Kurt's neck met his shoulder. Kurt pulled Blaine down on top of him, bringing their lips back together.

"I love you," Blaine murmured again against Kurt's lips.

…

Some time later, Kurt was snuggled against Blaine, and Blaine couldn't have been happier. He reached behind him with one arm and pulled the promise ring out of his pants pocket.

"Kurt-"

Kurt quieted him with a kiss as he took the ring from Blaine and slipped it back on his finger.

"I know," he murmured after pulling away.

Blaine smiled at him before kissing his forehead and pulling him closer to his body.

"Blainers?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes, baby?"

"I didn't mean what I said."

Blaine looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"I really _don't_ mind that you're so touchy-feely. I _love_ that you like to hold me. And I love holding you, too."

"I know," Blaine said, laying his cheek against the top of Kurt's head. "Let's just promise never to fight again."

Kurt giggled, and the sound made Blaine's heart soar. "I can't promise you that, Blainers, but I'll promise to try."

Blaine laughed. He glanced at the clock to see it was exactly midnight.

"Hey, Kurt," he murmured in Kurt's ear.

"Mmm?" Kurt said sleepily.

"Happy New Year."

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled up at Blaine. "Happy New Year."

They kissed, hearing Finn and Rachel cheering downstairs.

"They must have watched the ball drop," Blaine said, chuckling.

Kurt cuddled into Blaine's chest. "Yeah…can we sleep now? I'm tired."

Blaine grinned. "Okay. Good night, Kurtie. Love you."

"Love you more."

"I love you to the moon and back."

**You didn't honestly think I would keep them separated for long did you? LOL**


	10. Epilogue

**Finally…the epilogue. I can now return to my baby!**

"KURT! BLAINE! BURT AND MOM ARE HOME!"

Kurt groaned as he tried to sit up, but Blaine pulled him back down.

"No, you're warm," he whined, holding Kurt tight against him.

Kurt giggled. "Come on, Blainers, my dad and Carole are back!"

Blaine's eyes flew open. "Oh, well, let's go then!" He jumped out of bed.

Kurt laughed harder. "Maybe you should put some clothes on before we go downstairs?"

Blaine blushed as he looked down at their naked bodies.

"Uh…yeah, that'd probably be a good idea."

"Oh, I think so."

Blaine laughed, and Kurt joined in. They hugged before pulling on their clothes. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand before he could leave the room.

"I love you," he said, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, smiling up at him.

They kissed before Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him down the stairs.

Blaine smiled. Even with the argument, this had been the best Christmas vacation he had ever had.

Because he had spent it with Kurt.

**This has to be the worst thing I have ever written, but I'm not good with endings, so meh. **

**I hope you liked the story!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
